


It's ok, Alphys can fix it

by SailorYue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mention of Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the Mettaton ending.</p><p>Mettaton slowly falls into disrepair.  Who can fix him now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's ok, Alphys can fix it

**Author's Note:**

> In the king Mettaton ending, it's implied that Alphys kills hersel because you killed Undyne. ..
> 
> This also was inspired by a comic I saw by @lerumdidum on tumblr.

That's ok, Alphys can fix it....

It hadn't been too very long since Mettaton be came supreme ruler. His show has never been more popular, except when he performed with the human. He had never achieved 12,000 ratings since. But still, all of the underground worshipped the ground he walked on. He was on top of the world. He rekindled his relationship with Blooky, or Napstablook as they preferred to be called. They mixed the music for his show now. 

Papyrus and Sans were always by his side, running PR for him.He had everything he could ever ask for. That is, except for his best friend. She disappeared after repairing g him. He didn't know where to, as it happened while he was "asleep." After he claimed the crown he imediatly went to look for her. But not even the poor Amalgamates didn't know where she went. Tho the only one who was remotely understandable was the Memoryhead. 

On his way back upstairs after feeding them, he banged his knee against the cluttered desk. 

"ARE YOU OK, METTATON? " Papyrus, his bodyguard, asked worriedly.

The knees joint was knocked askew; a bolt knocked loose. Mettaton frowned at his knee.

"Its ok. Alphys will...." He trailed off, remembering. 

That was only the beginning. 

During a cooking show, he ended up jamming his fingers while putting a cake in the oven. He couldn't open them back up.

"ARE YOU OK, METTATON? " his costar Papyrus asked.

"Its ok, darling. Alphys will..." He trailed off. Shaking his head, he put on a smile and continued with the show.

Another day during a stage play, his limp made him lose balance and slam into a back drop. He lost vision in his right eye and any movement on that side of his face.

"METTATON, ARE YOU OK?" Papyrus, his stage hand asked, helping Mettaton to his feet.

"Its ok, love. Alphys will..." He struggled to keep a smile on his face.

Finally the disrepair reached his battery. Now it barely held a charge. Papyrus would always find him, limping about Hotland and the Core, a faraway look in his eye. Searching for Alphys, ever failing. The 5th time Papyrus found him, slumped against a wall too drained to make it to the castle, he scolded him.

"YOU KNOW HOW WEAK YOUR BATTERY IS, METTATON. IT'S SAFER IF YOU STAYED PLUGGED IN AT THE CASTLE! " Papyrus scolded his friend. 

Mettaton looked at his friend. "Its ok. Alphys will fix me."

Papyrus looked away frowning. "Mettaton, perhaps my brother can..."

Mettaton shook his head, reaching up to Papyrus's scarf as they reached the statue of Alphys he had commissioned; His favorite place to charge.

"Sans can fix any part of me get wants. But there's only one thing Alphys can fix. My heart. Where is she? Where is my Alphys? Why did she go away, Papyrus why?!" Mettaton broke down crying. It would only be ok, if Alphys could fix his heart.


End file.
